When I met You -Spring- part 1
by catrocker15
Summary: Semua berawal dari hari masuknya para siswa-siswi baru dan juga Open House berbagai klub. Tsurumaru Kuninaga yang bergabung di klub kendo, lalu Shoukaku yang bergabung di klub memanah. Keduanya memiliki kesamaan dari warna rambut dan matanya, dan... sesuatu dari dalam hati mereka yang saling mendekatkan satu sama lain di awal musim semi.


**Holaaa, another KanColle x TouRabu crossover XDXD. It's about love story at school so, it's shoujo theme^^**

 **Pairing : Tsurumaru Kuninaga x Shoukaku**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **When I Met You -Spring-**_

 _Touken Ranbu (c) DMM/Nitroplus_

 _Kantai Collection (c) DMM/Kadokawa Shoten_

 _Fanfiction by catrocker 15_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Musim semi, saat-saat bunga-bunga sakura bermekaran, kelopak-kelopaknya yang berterbangan menghiasi suasana upacara masuknya para siswa siswi tahun ajaran baru di salah satu SMA. Selesai upacara, mereka dikejutkan oleh banyaknya berbagai klub yang beragam mulai basket, sepak bola, baseball, melukis, menari, paduan suara, dan lainnya. Salah satu siswa berambut putih dengan mengenakan kalung emas di lehernya terlihat bosan dan hanya memutari meja booth setiap klub. Ia pun mulai menguap.

"Hoaaaam...apa tidak ada klub yang tidak membuatku bosan yaaah...uuuum...lho, itu kan...?"

Dilihatnya dua siswa yang sedang bercengkerama satu sama lain. Dan sepertinya terlintas ingatan dari siswa yang sedang bosan itu, tak lama kakinya mulai bergerak cepat dan ia segera mulai berlari ke arah kedua siswa tersebut.

"Hei, Hasebe-kun, sudah tahu belum mau masuk klub mana?"

"Entahlah, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Kau sendiri, Mitsutada?"

"Hmm...kalau Hasebe-kun masuk klub tertentu aku ikutan deh, hehe."

"Dasar, selalu saja ikut-ikutan."

"Ahahaha...WUAAAH?"

"Yo! Hasebe dan Mitsutada rupanya!"

Kedua siswa bernama Hasebe dan Mitsutada terkejut melihat kehadiran siswa yang bosan tadi, merangkul keduanya dari belakang dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar.

"Tsu...Tsurumaru!? Rupanya kau juga di sekolah ini?", tanya Hasebe dengan heran.

"Wow! Kita kembali bersekolah di tempat yang sama yah!"

"Hehee, sepertinya takdir mempertemukan kita kembali untuk selalu bersama lagi yah! Hahahaha, kalian sehat-sehat saja kan?"

Ketiga siswa baru itu merupakan teman satu SMP dan tak disangka, mereka tidak sengaja bertemu kembali di SMA yang sama pula.

"Tsurumaru, kenapa kau tidak bilang-bilang kalau ternyata bakal bersekolah di sini?", tanya Mitsutada.

"Hmmm, habis aku ngasal aja pilih sekolah. Yang penting...menikmati masa muda yang indah, berkawan dengan banyak orang, ngagetin banyak orang, dan tentu saja...kalau ada yang cantik-cantik, kayaknya di sekolah ini oke-oke deh, wuahahahaha!"

"Dasar bangau mesum! Bilang saja kalau kau tidak niat belajar dan hanya ingin mengejar cewek!", Hasebe terlihat sebal dan menjitak kepala Tsurumaru.

"Heeeeeh, emangnya kalian nggak? Hasebe, galak-galak gini kau banyak ditaksir cewek-cewek di sekolah lho pas SMP. Lalu Mitsu, ingat nggak berapa banyak surat cinta yang masuk ke dalam loker sepatumu?"

"Hei, jangan keras-keras. Masa lalu biarlah berlalu. Sekarang, sepeti katamu Tsurumaru, ayo kita menikamti masa-masa muda kita!"

"Yay! Hidup Mitsu!"

Mitsutada yang dikenal keren dan sering membuat para siswi di SMP jantungan dan mimisan ketika melihat wajahnya dari dekat, malah ikut-ikutan norak bersama Tsurumaru. Sedangkan Hasebe yang dikenal serius namun malah (salah) bergaul dengan Mitsutada dan Tsurumaru (berhubung berteman dengan Mitsutada sudah dari TK sekaligus tetangga sebelah). Lalu Tsurumaru sendiri merupakan siswa yang terkenal suka mengerjai para murid dan guru, namun kelakuannya justru terkadang menghibur. Kini mereka bertiga kembali bersama, dan juga sedang mengalami kegalauan yang sama.

"Jadi...kalian mau masuk klub apa?", tanya Tsurumaru dengan kembali menguap.

"Belum tahu, pokoknya Hasebe-kun masuk klub ini, aku juga ikut! Tsurumaru sendiri?"

"Bah, nggak tahu juga yaaah...yah coba kita keliling dulu deeeh, yuk bro!", ajak Tsurumaru sambil kembali merangkul Hasebe dan Mitsutada dan berjalan mengelilingi booth klub.

.  
.

Di arah yang lain, terlihat siswi yang memiliki rambut panjang putih mengenakan bando merah sedang kebingungan mencari-cari klub yang bakal dimasukinya.

"Aduuuh...kira-kira...aku bakal masuk ke klub apa yah? Ah!?"

"Wuah!"

Siswi tersebut tersenggol tubuh seseorang dan terjatuh. Seseorang yang menyenggolnya langsung terkejut dan berlutut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menolong gadis itu.

"Wuah! Sori, sori! Kau tidak apa-apa?".

Keduanya terdiam sejenak, dan keduanya saling berpandangan satu sama lain.

 _"Wow...gadis ini...warna rambutnya sama dengan warna rambutku..."_

 _"Oh, pemuda ini...warna matanya sama dengan warna mataku..."_

1 menit berlalu, kesadaran mulai muncul dari kedua murid tersebut. Tak lama, gadis itu mulai menerima uluran tangan pemuda tersebut.

"Ah, terima kasih. Maaf aku juga tidak hati-hati..."

"Ehehehe, tidak kok! Salahku juga seenaknya saja bergerak tanpa mengetahui ada gadis manis di belakangku."

Gadis itu tersipu dan tangan kanannya memegang pipinya. Pemuda itu tiba-tiba juga tersipu melihat wajah gadis itu. Lalu dengan nada agak berat, pemuda tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku...Tsurumaru. Kau?"

"Ah...salam kenal. Namaku...Shoukaku..."

"Heee...Shoukaku kok sendirian? Apa kau tersesat?"

"Yah, habis biasanya aku selalu bersama dengan adikku, namun karena dia masih kelas 3 SMP dan aku baru masuk SMA, jadi yaah...aku belum berteman dengan siapapun di sini."

"Heeeh, apa perlu aku temani? Hehe. Kasihan sekali membiarkan gadis sepertimu berkeliling sendirian. Pasti kau bingung mau bergabung dengan klub apa, ya kan?"

Shoukaku terkejut, "Eh? Kok tahu?"

"Hehe...bisa terbaca dari wajahmu, kaget kan?"

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara memanggil Tsurumaru.

"Heeeiii Tsurumaru! Di sana kau rupanya! Menghilang saja kau ini!"

"Ooh, Hasebe! Hei, apa kau mau ikut melihat-lihat klub bersama dengan teman-temanku?"

"Uuuum...tidak usah deh, hehe. Terima kasih atas ajakannya. Aku...ingin melihat-lihat sendiri. Kau juga, bersenang-senanglah dengan teman-temanmu."

Shoukaku hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Tsurumaru menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Ah sayang sekali. Baiklah! Jangan sampai tersesat yah! Panggil aku saja kalau bingung!"

"Hoi! Dicari-cari malah menggoda cewek!", Hasebe muncul dari belakang Tsurumaru dan menjitak kembali kepalanya.

"Waduh! Ampun Hasebe ampuuuuun! Dah Shoukaku-chan! Sampai ketemu lagi yaaaah!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil -chan, Shoukaku tersipu lagi lalu kembali tersenyum dengan melambaikan tangannya.

"I...iya! Sampai jumpa lagi, Tsurumaru-kun!"

Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan. Hasebe masih mengomeli Tsurumaru yang hanya tertawa. Shoukaku masih memandangi Tsurumaru dari jauh. Namun segera ia sadar, dan kembali mengelilingi booth. Ia merasakan adanya panas di wajahnya, dan ada sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdegup.

 _"Ah! Aku ini kenapa sih? Sudah sudah!"_

Shoukaku langsung berbalik untuk melihat-lihat beberapa booth klub. Di arah yang jauh pula, Tsurumaru menoleh ke belakang, dan terlihat bengong sejenak. Mitsutada dan Hasebe bingung, dan mencoba mengagetkan Tsurumaru.

"Hoi!"

"Eeeeh!? Apaan sih!? Kok ngaget-ngagetin?"

"Habis...Tsurumaru keliatan bengong aja sih. Jangan-jangan...habis ketemu cewek yaa?"

"Wuagh!?"

Wajah Tsurumaru menjadi merah dan Mitsutada hanya tertawa.

"Tsurumaru, jangan-jangan...apa gadis tadi itu...", tanya Hasebe dengan pandangan ingin tahu.

"Aaaaah Hasebe ama Mitsutada ngomong apa siiih? Ayo ayo cari klub cari klub!"

Tsurumaru berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan dan ingin melanjutkan pencarian klub. Lalu, mereka bertiga berhenti di depan satu booth klub, dan memandangi nama klub itu.

"Hei, Hasebe, Mitsutada. Dulu kita pernah masuk klub ini waktu SMP kan? Gimana kalau kita ikut lagi?"

"Hmph! Sepertinya kau tidak bosan ya dengan klub ini."

"Wah, boleh juga tuh! Hasebe-kun, masuk klub ini aja gimana? Kangen nggak kayak dulu lagi?"

Ketiganya saling memandang satu sama lain. Dan perlahan muncul senyuman dari ketiganya.

.

.

Kembali kepada Shoukaku, ia pun berdiri di depan satu klub, dan ada seorang gadis yang terlihat lebih tua setahun darinya tersenyum dan menyapanya.

"Ah, Shoukaku rupanya! Lama tidak berjumpa."

"A...Akagi-senpai? Ternyata senpai bersekolah di sini toh?"

"Begitulah. Kau sehat? Biar kutebak, kau pasti sedang mencari klub mana yang ingin dimasuki, kan?"

Shoukaku teringat akan perkataan yang sama dengan Tsurumaru. Ia sejenak menunduk, dan tangannya yang diletakkan di dadanya gemetaran. Akagi tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Shoukaku.

"Shoukaku, tidakkah kau ingin ikut klub ini? Tahun lalu, kau termasuk juara di perlombaan antar SMP, kan?"

"Mmm...iya sih...tapi..."

"Kau..sangat menyukainya kan?

"Tentu saja aku menyukainya. Tapi...tanpa Zuikaku...rasanya..."

"Shoukaku, apa adikmu tidak mendukungmu untuk mengikutinya lagi? Pasti ia juga ingin kau untuk mempertahankan prestasimu kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shoukaku akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda, tatapan yang penuh dengan suatu keinginan yang masih ingin dilakukannya.

"Akagi-senpai, aku sudah memutuskannya!"

"Hoo, jadi?"

"Aku..."

.

.  
Di saat yang bersamaan, Tsurumaru dan Shoukaku mengatakan keputusannya.  
.

.

"Ayo kita masuk klub kendo!", kata Tsurumaru.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan klub memanah!", kata Shoukaku.

* * *

 _Di sini Akagi jadi senpainya Shoukaku, Tsurumaru and the gang. Buat yang bingung kok nggak ada si Kuri atau Zuikaku, just wait for the next chapters deh XD_

 _See u again on next chapter ^w^_


End file.
